renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
List of banned/censored episodes
This is a list of episodes that have been banned and/or censored. Banned/Censored by Nickelodeon These are episodes that were either banned or censored by Nickelodeon * Big House Blues: The dog catcher saying "See if I care" was cut from the Nickelodeon airing for looking "too feminine", as was Ren kissing Stimpy and washing his mouth in a toilet (despite the latter scene appearing in the theme song). * Sven Hoek: The scenes where Sven and Stimpy play together in Stimpy's litter box and Ren threatening to gouge Stimpy and Sven's eyes out were not shown on the Nickelodeon airing. Both scenes are restored in the First and Second Seasons DVD, albeit the latter featuring a video timecode and rougher animation. Fans of the show have made a restored version of this scene without a timecode, which can be found online. * Big Baby Scam: The entire "family bath" sequence was cut from later Nickelodeon airings around 1994 (as well as the More Stinky Stories VHS), and the episode was later pulled from airing. * Dog Show: George Liquor's name is censored in the Nickelodeon airing, instead being simple "George, American". Much like its sister episode Big Baby Scam, it was later pulled from airing. * Stimpy's Fan Club: Was banned in some countries due to Ren threatening to kill Stimpy. The Oath bumper was cut in the UK, and some later airings cut out the gag of a man's butt appearing over Ren's face (indicating he feels like an a**). * Out West: A clip of Abner and Ewalt tying nooses around their necks and Ewalt saying "Ya'll bring the kids now ya hear?" are cut in most versions of the episode. The two scenes are still intact on the Spike TV version. * Powdered Toast Man: After the original airing, the scene where Powdered Toast Man burns the Bill of Rights was trimmed due to parents complaining about it. However, the scene still remains in international broadcasts, and on the DVD version of the episode. * A Visit To Anthony: Hasn't aired in a decade on Nickelodeon. Believed to be banned. Most likely due to strong themes of bullying, or royalty issues involving "Anthony" who was a real fan who sent the first fan letter to the show and voiced himself in the episode. * Son of Stimpy: A scene involving Stimpy asking a police officer about Stinky and being kicked out after is removed in all US airings unfairly, however it is available on the DVD version, it should be noted that this scene was included in certain international airings, such as the Nickelodeon Japan airings. * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen: During the anthem, "hell" is censored with a fart on Nickelodeon. On MTV (until 2016), the anthem is seen uncensored which can been seen here. * Man's Best Friend: Banned from airing due to scenes of brutal violence, cigar references, and scatological jokes. This episode would not air on TV until TNN/Spike TV aired the episode as an unofficial premiere of the Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" and with a TV-MA rating, and is available on disc 2 the First and Second Seasons DVD as a bonus feature. * Circus Midgets: Banned by Nickelodeon due to the word "midget" being potentially offensive to some viewers. It was last aired on Nickelodeon around 2000. Aired on NickToons Network around 2004/2005. * Jimminy Lummox: On the Nickelodeon airings, the scene where Mister Pipe drinks the polluted water was trimmed. It originally had the aftermath of his hands melting. * Ren's Retirement: Banned by Nickelodeon due to its dark subject matter. Later aired on MTV & The Splat. * Eat My Cookies: Banned some places due to heavy references to communism. * Ren's Bitter Half: Banned for the same reasons as Eat My Cookies. Both episodes are available on the Seasons Three and a Half-ish DVD. * Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman: Banned from airing in America after September 11, 2001 due to a scene depicting the World Trade Center being destroyed. The episode would reair on The Splat and MTV. * Double Header: Banned due to multiple scenes of disturbing imagery. It last aired on Nickelodeon in late 2000. * Ren Needs Help!: Banned for its disturbing subject matter, including one scene where Ren tries to commit suicide with the trash compactor after his possessions are destroyed. The scene of Stimpy visiting Ren and showing him a baby that resembles a guard is also cut in the US because either it referenced gay marriage or it was deleted from airing altogether because of budget cuts to have that seen air on American television, the episode is available on DVD. * Bell Hops: Banned by Nickelodeon for unknown reasons. * Dog Tags: Banned by Nickelodeon because of one scene where Ren tries to commit suicide. * Reverend Jack: A scene involving Reverend Jack placing meat on Ren and Stimpy's heads and chanting was cut from all airings of the episode and was shortened and re-edited over a shot of the meat truck with the choir music removed and re-scored. This scene can be found on YouTube. * Sammy and Me: Banned due to its violent subject matter and potentially offensive jokes. The episode did not air on Nickelodeon and instead premiered on MTV. Nickelodeon did eventually air it in August 2000. * The Last Temptation: Banned due to its religious subject matter. Much like its sister episode Sammy and Me, it premiered on MTV and never aired on Nickelodeon until 2018 by it's sister programming block for TeenNick, NickSplat. Censored on DVD/Spike TV These are the episodes that were censored on the Paramount/John K. DVDs. Since these censored versions aired on Spike TV, they're likely syndication edits. * Ren's Toothache: Extended scenes of Stimpy brushing his teeth and Ren gritting his teeth in his sleep were cut. * Haunted House: The entire "Bloody Head Fairy" scene was cut (including in UK broadcasts because "bloody" is a swear word in the UK; for example: "Bloody Hell!"). * Big House Blues: Both the uncut version and the version censored by Nickelodeon (see above) are present on The First and Second Seasons DVD. However, the special intro with a logo reading "Ren Hoek & Stimpy" was not present. * Big Baby Scam: The family bath scene is present on the DVD, but Old Man Hunger whistling was cut. The third closeup of Ren being scratched by Mr. Pipe's stubble was also cut. * Out West: Both Abner and Ewalt tying nooses on their necks and Ewalt's final line "Y'all bring the kids now, ya hear?" were cut. Both were aired on Spike TV. * The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball: Some scenes of the assembly line montage was removed. * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen: "Hell" is still censored during the anthem, likely due to being transferred off the Nickelodeon version of the episode. * Son of Stimpy: The police sketch artist scene is reinstated, but the extended scene of Stimpy in bed staring at the ceiling and Ren giving a Christmas present to a picture of Stimpy were cut. * No Pants Today: The scene of Stimpy being dragged by Victor and his dad's car was cut. * Stimpy's Cartoon Show: John K's credit, Ren clapping dust off his hands during the storyboard pitch scene, Stimpy punching out as the sun rises, and Ren on the phone, and Ren snipping pieces of Stimpy's film were removed after the first airing, and the episode was later pulled from airing on Nickelodeon. * Jimminy Lummox: Every scene of Ren trying to prank Stimpy is cut. * Bass Masters: The scene of Ren loading the boat, the fish drinking the chum, and a brief shot of Wilbur Cobb is removed. * Ren's Retirement: Stimpy using Ren, with clubs in his mouth, as a caddy is removed. * Road Apples: The scenes of Ren being eaten by a buzzard, the silhouette of Mr. Pipe and Ren showering, and the scenes with Wilbur Cobb as the phantom are cut. * Eat My Cookies: The "flying badge" scene is removed. * Ren's Bitter Half: Dialogue between Stimpy and Indifferent Ren inside the TV is cut. * Lair Of The Lummox: The entire "Chicken in a Drawer" bumper was removed, but was still aired on Spike TV. * House of Next Tuesday: The whale vomiting seafood was removed. * A Friend in Your Face!: Two seconds of the hotel grand opening was removed on the DVD for no explained reason. * Prehistoric Stimpy: The scene where Stimpy removes pieces of Wilbur Cobb's face and imitates him is cut. * Farm Hands: The aftermath of Ren and Stimpy losing their teeth and having to eat gravel "like the chickens do" is cut. * Magical Golden Singing Cheeses: The scenes of Stimpy licking a frozen tree and the Man Eating Village Idiot driving off with the gas pump still in the tank are removed. The title card is also shortened for unknown reasons. * A Hard Day's Luck: The entire test of generosity is removed. * I Love Chicken: The scene of Stimpy giving Ren the chicken's dowry and giblets was removed. * Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman: Waffle Woman's threat "I'm waiting for you, Powdered Toast Man, if you got the guts!" was cut. * It's a Dog's Life: Ren and Stimpy walking to the gas chamber in the beginning is shortened. * Egg Yölkeo: The opening pan of the village, Egg Yolkeo driving the car with his kidnappers, and Ren cradling the refridgerator with Egg Yolkeo inside were removed. * Galoot Wranglers: One shot of the galoots reaction to the chicken leg car was deleted for unknown reasons. * Ren Needs Help!: Ren being sent to the asylum, Ren's daily routine, and a visit from Stimpy and the baby are cut, however, the scene where Stimpy visits Ren to show him a baby he found can be found in other countries, including the Canadian (Teletoon) and Japanese (Nickelodeon Japan) broadcasts. * Feud For Sale: The scene with Ewalt's grandfather, the elephant receiving his commission, more of the salesman piling the guilt on Abner, and the salesman seeing Abner and Ewalt make up are all removed. * Bell Hops: The scene of Ren and Stimpy filthying up the rooms is omitted. * Who's Stupid Now?: The very beginning of Ren onstage setting up the episode's plot, and some dialogue between Ren and the producer at the conveyor belt are cut. * Reverend Jack: The shot of Reverend Jack Cheese's skin hat and most of the meat ceremony is removed. * Sammy and Me: Some dialogue between Ren and Stimpy over the latter's obsession with Sammy Davis is cut. * The Last Temptation: Some parts of Stimpy making Ren's breakfast, two shots of Ren mowing the lawn at night, and a poolside scene are cut. Category:Banned Category:Lists Category:Censored